I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for flashing a plurality of different light sources.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Many emergency vehicles, such as police cars, ambulances and the like, utilize light flashing circuitry in order to draw attention to the vehicle. The light flashing circuits typically flash the vehicles headlights turn signal lights, brake lights and/or running lights on the vehicle.
Furthermore, many users of emergency vehicles, such as police departments, have particular requirements for their light flashing circuitry utilized on the automotive vehicles. For example, some police departments prefer a wigwag light flashing of the headlights, i.e. the left and right headlight alternate in flashing while still other police departments prefer simultaneous flashing of both the left and right headlight. Still other police departments require even more complex sequencing of the light flashing. For example, a police department may prefer three wigwags of the headlights followed by simultaneous flashing of the left and right headlights.
There have been previously known circuits that are designed for use with emergency vehicles and which are electrically connected to the lights in order to flash the lights in a predetermined sequence. These previously known devices, however, have been constructed of discrete electronic components which are disadvantageous in a number of different respects.
First, constructing the light flashing circuit from discrete electronic components is not only time consuming, but also relatively expensive in both labor and material cost.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known light flashing circuits is that the sequence of flashing of the lights is accomplished by actually modifying the electronic circuit. Consequently, changing the sequence of the light flashing is not only difficult, but also time consuming. As a practical matter, these previously known light flashing units are only available in a limited number of different light flashing sequences.